The popularity of social networking sites such as Facebook®, Twitter®, MySpace®, LinkedIn®, etc., are increasing. Social networking sites allow a subscriber to share personal content and information, status or location information. In doing so, the subscriber must log into each site and manually enter what the content they want to share, their personal information or any updates to what they are doing.
In other words, a common feature of these social networking sites is that the subscriber must repeatedly and manually input information to update these social networking sites. In other words, the social network sites are only as good as the most recent information that is posted by the subscriber. This requires a large commitment of time and effort from the subscriber.
However, repeatedly updating the subscriber information in these social networking sites is a laborious process. Eventually, this cumbersome process leads to a disinterest in these social network sites as subscribers become lazy or simply do not feel like constantly updating their information. This leads to stale information on these social network sites.